


Well That's One Way To Pay Off Loans

by ScarfyTheShipster



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bondage, Bubble Bath, Collars, Fisting, Flirting, Fluff, Handcuffs, Kinky, Knotting, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Pet Play, Really Indulgent tbh, Riding Crops, Rough Sex, Scenting, Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Work, Spanking, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10018187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarfyTheShipster/pseuds/ScarfyTheShipster
Summary: Omega Tim does sex work in addition to being Jack's double.Jack wants Tim, and only Tim. Tim wants Jack's wallet, and he hopes only that.





	1. Chapter 1

For all the grief and trouble Jack's face had given Tim, there were some unexpected benefits.

Tim's naked body swayed to the sensual beat of the music in one of Hyperion's pleasure palaces. His eyes swept the crowd for any lonely alphas, or anyone eying him with interest. His gold collar and leash marked him as an employee, and anyone who touched him knew they'd have to pay. 

A well dressed alpha sipping a cocktail made eye contact with him and patted his lap, sending a clear message to Tim.

"Hey handsome," cooed Tim as he approached. While of course he was Jack, his body was still omega. He gave off a natural sweet scent, and without clothes his hips were curvier and his body smoother than an alpha's. "How'd you like me?"

The alpha took the leash Tim offered him and set his drink down (a compliment, Tim had learned). "Right here," he growled, pulling Tim slightly down.

Tim fluidly straddled the alpha and grinned, wrapping his arms around his neck. "Hmmm, cozy." The next step was to tempt him into knotting Tim, earning him even more and maybe to get a bountiful tip as proof of his good service. He kissed the alpha's throat and moaned as the alpha groped and squeezed his buttocks, making Tim slick. "Ooooh, yes." 

"Never thought Jack would make such a submissive, good little omega." The comment wasn't rare, Tim often got told much worse. It was a surprise he'd said omega instead of something more honest, like slut.

"Good little omega?" Tim didn't drop his persona for an instant. He rocked his hips down and unbuttoned his alpha's waistcoat and shirt, kissing him and rubbing his chest as he worked up a wetness good enough to painlessly take a knot, noticing his alpha releasing aroused hormones and getting hard. "I'm gonna have to prove just how wrong you are and how naughty I am." 

Tim loved the moment alphas snapped, unable to resist. He was shoved into his back, legs open and pinned under the alpha as the alpha pushed inside his body. He moaned and clenched around the alpha, waiting for the knot to tug at his rim and swell inside him.

"Cum for me," growled the alpha, rutting into him.

Tim clenched and orgasmed, panting as the knot inflated inside him. The alpha hauled them up so Tim was back on his lap, panting and reeling in the afterglow. "You like me, hm?"

The alpha spanked Tim and squeezed his buttock, keeping the omega possessively close. "You take a knot well." He pinched and tugged Tim's nipples and Tim bit his lip in pain. "Now shut up."

Tim obediently stayed quiet as he was pumped with cum. The alpha turned to other alphas to idly chat as though Tim wasn't there. He was just a toy to them. The alpha kept playing with his nipples and touching him, content as his knot deflated. One of the alpha employees brought a bill over, and the alpha paid for knotting him and stuffed a wad of bills in Tim's collar as a tip.

Much better than getting shot at, that was for sure.

Jack didn't know Tim was the body double who worked in the pleasure palace, and it didn't matter. Tim only filled in for Jack in the morning, but at night earning as much as possible to pay for his outstanding loans. 

Which is why Jack was startled to recognize Tim's scent the day he decided to swing by his own club, stressed and in need of release. Jack's nostrils flared as he inhaled Tim's sweet, heavy scent, stronger than anything else in the room to Jack. His stress already eased away as he laid eyes on Tim, mentally already knotting him.

Jack was impressed.

"Aaaaaaaah," groaned Tim. He was cuffed by his wrists and ankles with gold chains, splayed out on an X shaped table. Thick straps held him down firmly around his hips and thighs and no matter how much he squirmed, he could hardly move. His toned body was on display for alphas to do whatever they liked to him, and Tim was more than okay with it, mouthing at an alphas cock as another was getting settled between his legs.

"Stand aside," growled Jack. He parted the crowd around Tim like nothing to stand between Tim's legs, the room suddenly so quiet only the music played. "He's mine to play with."

Tim's eyes widened as Jack himself fingered and probed his well used hole. He shouldn't have been terribly surprised, knowing Jack was a playboy, but it was still unexpected to have the CEO himself about to fuck him. By the scent rolling off of Jack, he was desperate, no matter how confident he held himself.

Payday.

"Hey boss," cooed Tim. "See something you like?" 

Jack laid his hand on Tim's hip as he continued stretching Tim, smirking as Tim reflexively squirmed. "Had I known you were the double that worked here, I'd be a regular. Didn't think you'd have the guts to let so many alphas have their way with you."

"I'm full of surprises." Tim gasped and strained against the restraints when Jack pushed himself in and immediately started a harsh rhythm. 

"Hmmmm, feel as good as you look, baby," growled Jack, gripping Tim's hips, adding to the bruises other alphas had left. 

Jack loved to think he was the best lay in the galaxy, but Tim thought of it as rather average. Still, sex was sex, and he moaned and struggled, working up a slickness at the idea of how giant Jack's wallet was. How he'd be rich if Jack was a regular. "Oh fuck," he breathed.

"Yeah? You were made for this, pumpkin." 

"Oh yessssss;" groaned Tim, not just at the knot that was swelling inside of him, but at the deal he could land with a few coy words. "Ooooh God, I want you all the time. Jaaaaaack," he panted, trying to sound as wrecked as possible, clenching hard and coming around Jack. 

Jack glared at an alpha who was timidly approaching and they scurried away. He beckoned to the club owner and snapped his fingers. "He's coming home with me." Possessiveness lit Jack's eyes with a passion that assured Tim Jack wanted him very much, and Tim was more than happy to comply. 

"Get dressed," ordered Jack when his knot was finally gone. He unbuckled Tim's straps and helped him up, for which Tim was grateful considering how stiff his body was. "I'll order some dinner for us."

"Thank you." Tim gave Jack a rehearsed but warm smile and went to the employee area of the club. He opened his locker and got dressed, ignoring how sweaty he felt. With how things were going, Tim doubted he was going to have clothes on for long.

He checked in with the owner and jerked his head towards the dance floor. "I'm going with Jack."

Often, if someone left early, his boss would get angry, but the male beta nodded at him. "You're an expensive one to rent for a whole night. Give him a good time." He handed Tim an envelope with all his tips and earnings and Tim grinned as he stuffed it in his pocket.

"Will do."

-~-

"When I met you, you were a shy dude who got all weirded out when I said you were hot. Now you work at a sex club? What happened?" Jack stood beside Tim in the elevator up to Jack's living quarters, making small talk.

"Simple, really. It's not even my body. There's no reason to be shy."

Jack's eyebrows shot up. "You're using MY face to make a profit?!" Tim grinned and Jack laughed. "You certainly are full of surprises." 

Tim let Jack lead him inside his expensive and lavishly decorated home, kicking his shoes off and walking on the soft carpet. To his surprise, it still had the original red Hyperion color in the carpet and walls, with some gold here and there in the trims of doorways. "I expected this place to be yellow."

"Even I have to admit crimson is classy. I didn't want to bother fixing it. Looks good with the marble counters and shit." Jack laid his hands on Tim's waist and kissed his neck from behind. Tim relaxed into the touches and put his hands over Jack's. "I want to show you a good time, okay? You up for that?" Jack murmured in Tim's ear.

"I'd be disappointed if you didn't." Tim turned to face Jack and he kissed his lips softly, hoping Jack could feel through the mask. "I'm all yours," he said lowly, pressing his body flush against Jack. "You can do anything you want to me, anything at all, all night long." 

Jack chuckled. "Now, now, pet. Before we have fun, let's discuss business." He held Tim and soothingly, possessively rubbed his back. "I want lots of sex with you, and you want the same, in addition to money. Right? C'mon, I know how bad you want to be paid. You looked like I did back when I would do literally anything for a bit of power. Like, literally like me."

So Jack could read him. Tim nodded, still smiling. "Yeah, I mean not like having sex with Handsome Jack is a friggin chore, but I'd like something to sweeten my time here." 

Jack tipped his head. "Then out with it, huh? You want me to be your sugar daddy."

"Yep," agreed Tim. 

"Thing is," said Jack. "I don't want you seeing other alphas. I just want you all to myself, understand?" 

Tim licked his lips. Time to barter. "Well," he sighed. "I don't know if my boss will let me go. He'll be upset. Cost a lot to get me to leave."

Jack snorted. "Consider it done." He stroked Tim's cheek and stuck his thumb in Tim's mouth, pleased when Tim sucked on it. "Don't worry, I'll be very generous with my baby. You'll be the most spoiled omega on Helios." 

Tim put a hand on the back of Jack's neck and kissed him, face flushed with the rush of success. "And you can have me whenever you want, any way you like, daddy."

Tim hadn't known if Jack liked daddy kink, but evidently he did, by the way he pushed Tim onto the couch, practically pouncing on him. Jack shoved Tim's shirt up and, as Tim predicted, undressed him and slipped inside his body, working up a sweat and a knot.

Jack was rough, clawing Tim and pinning him down as he set a fast pace, still trying to kiss him as they panted together. "Aaaaaaah," moaned Tim, genuinely enjoying sex in Jack's home, as opposed to around a crowd of people. Jack was more attentive and sweet than before, finding spots that made Tim's breath hitch and kissing and biting nonstop. Tim's hips jutted every few thrusts and he lost himself under Jack, unashamed to let Jack claim and knot him again.

"This is gonna be great," sighed Jack, hugging Tim close as he knotted him, bound together for a little while. He pet Tim's face and kissed him chastely. "Tell me what you like." 

"You're gonna have plenty of time to learn, won't you?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :3

Tim could get used to this.

He lounged in Jack's gigantic bathtub and sighed, muscles totally relaxed. Jet streams of water massaged his back and the heat sank deep to his bones. The bubble bath formula was sweet and heavenly, making a thick cloudscape of suds around Tim, just a little going a long way because of the massagers. "You really meant it when you said I was gonna be the most spoiled omega on Helios."

"Of course." Jack lit a few candles and stuck them on shelves around the tub. "You're only getting a taste of what I want to give you." Jack settled in the tub beside Tim and put his arm around him. "I can't tell if you're purring or if it's the bubble jets."

"Both," admitted Tim. He let his head rest back against the tub and smiled at Jack. "I didn't think you'd be so attentive."

Jack softly pressed his mouth to Tim's for just a moment. "Didn't you know alphas like to take care for omegas? I enjoy showing off and lavishing affection on you just about as much as I liked banging you on my couch."

"I'm in for a real treat then." Tim's chest rumbled with more purrs. 

There was still the problem of how much Tim had to act. Jack was alright in bed, but Tim had him thinking he was enthralled. It was like having to be passionate about oatmeal, or plain yogurt. 

All part of salesmanship.

The bath was nice, though. "I don't think I'll be stressed ever again if I have access to this tub." Tim kissed Jack's cheek and cuddled closer to him. "So warm and cozy." 

"The bath isn't the only thing you have access to." Jack kissed Tim like he meant it, shifting so he could cup his cheek and kiss deeper. Tim went along with it but his purring stopped, feeling slightly disappointed when Jack pulled him onto his lap and groped his butt.

Again? Already? "I thought baths were made so you could get clean," teased Tim. Still, he maneuvered himself so Jack's knot slid between his cheeks, tantalizing him and playing with him, grinning at the pure lust on Jack's face. 

"Multitasking, babe." Jack maneuvered Tim's hips and grunted as he lined up and pushed inside Tim, hissing as he smoothly slid in. "FUCK, you're perfect."

Tim accepted it and went along with Jack, resting his forehead against Jack and slowly moving up and down. He wrapped his arms around Jack's neck and kissed his cheek. "Hey, you hit my prostate and make me cum before you can even knot me, I'll give you 50% off."

"Challenge accepted." It was awkward in the tub, but Jack managed to hold tight to Tim and thrust up into him, trying to get him off. 

"It's cute that you're trying," said Tim, grinning as Jack groaned and smacked his elbow on a jet. "Some alphas just need extra help pleasing an omega. It's not just you."

"Oh. My. God." Jack suddenly swept Tim off his feet as Tim shrieked in surprise. "You're a little BRAT, who's gonna get the orgasm of his LIFE." Jack carried him and set Tim down on the bed, not caring that they were soaking wet, and laid between his legs. 

Tim bit his lip as Jack stroked him. "Can't believe that worked."

"I'm not going back, pumpkin." Jack slid four fingers inside of Tim's slicked, stretched hole at the same time as he sucked Tim's head. 

"Aa-aaaaah!" Tim actually did feel fantastic, overwhelmed, and his toes curled. "Oh- oh god-"

Jack roughly pumped his fingers in and out. He looked up at Tim as he sank further down on his cock, proud of how the omega mewled and squirmed as Jack drove him out of his mind. His fingers spread and he stretched Tim, taking advantage of his wetness to open him up even further.

The sort of alphas Tim had been with never really paid attention to his pleasure.

This was amazing.

Tim panted and grabbed Jack's hair. "Fuck," he breathed, spreading his legs out and whining. 

Jack removed his mouth for a moment to ask, "Wanna get sucked off with a knot inside of you?"

Tim moaned. "Yes YES I want it!" Of course, that was impossible, but Tim was too close to care.

"Wish granted, cupcake." Jack swallowed him down and stretched Tim out more, and by the time Tim figured out what Jack was doing he couldn't protest, only let it wreck him.

Jack pressed his thumb against Tim's rim until it gave and let him through, curling into a fist as Jack sucked him off. Tim clenched greedily around it and came, breathing hard and genuinely in ecstasy. "Forget- 50%. That's- that's on the house. Fuck."

"Awww, baby." Jack kissed Tim's cheek and Tim smiled at his own scent and kissed Jack back.

"Yeah?"

"You really thought I was done, didn't you?"

Oh god. Tim was soaked and more ready for a knot than he'd been in a week. "Knot me."

"You're gonna feel great." Jack pushed sharply into Tim, knowing he could take it. Tim's sensitive body bucked at being filled again but it felt so, so good. Jacks fist left him desperate for a real, lasting knotting and he wrapped his legs around Jack's waist. "Yeah? Like that, huh?"

Tim threw his head back and let Jack fuck him. Noises poured from his throat and he mouthed at Jack's skin wherever he could, fingernails digging into his back and only focused on Jack pounding into him, holding him just at the edge. 

"Gotta do everything myself?" teased Jack. Tim was confused until Jack gripped his over stimulated cock and messily jerked him off, waiting for Tim to peak again. "C'mon, you can do it, just one more time."

Tim gave a high pitched cry as Jack's knot stuck inside of him and he came weakly. He shook and laid limply on the bed, bone tired (pun intended). A wave of calm left him completely happy and satisfied and Tim smiled tiredly at Jack. "Forgot how sex is supposed to be."

Jack laid down with Tim's back pressed to his chest and snuggled him. "Poor cutie. Good thing Jack is here to show you a fantastic time in the bedroom, unlike every other alpha on Helios."

Tim purred. He loved cuddling and getting to enjoy Jack. He felt safe and happy, and his throat ached as he realized how formulaic and mechanical sex had felt like at the club. It had never been about how he felt. He never cared that much about himself. It didn't matter if he was tired or didn't like an alpha, he just needed money. 

It hurt, actually. Tim held Jack's hand and frowned. "You know, now that I have you, I really hate what I did at the club."

"Duh. My knot is so long lasting even my doctor's baffled!"

Tim snorted. "This isn't about your penis, Jack."

Jack was appalled.

"It's that as a worker in a nightclub, I missed out on this. No one wanted to hold me or make sure I was okay. No one ever asked to take me home or want to spoil me. And- and I KNOW it's just a job, and that I probably would've turned down any follow up, but it kinda hurts that no one ever wanted to please me too. I was just a toy. I mean yeah, that was hot, but so many people didn't see me as a person." Tim sniffled. "At all."

Jack kissed Tim's neck and held his hand. Tim gradually relaxed again and Jack let him take a few deep breaths. "I know I've been kind of an asshole in the past. It's kinda easy to use omegas and then just throw them away five minutes later. I've been guilty of that, but it goes against my instincts." 

"Alphas don't have instincts like that," insisted Tim. "If they did, they wouldn't be so cold to us at the club. Or predatory even outside of settings like that. I can defend myself, sure, but not everyone can."

Huh. Jack scented Tim's neck and nuzzled him, pleased when Tim purred more. "I didn't think you hated alphas like that." 

"Hey. I can only take so much."

"Well, I don't know about other alphas, but I DO want to make you feel like a prince." Jack pulled blankets over them and cocooned Tim in warmth. "I want you to feel happy. I want to give you everything. You're mine to protect."

Tim laughed. "I'm the body guard, remember?"

"Come on, can't I say I want to keep you safe?" Jack kissed Tim's jaw. "My strong, handsome omega?" 

"Hmmmmmm. Okay. It is sweet of you." Tim yawned. "We got your sheets soaking wet with bath water."

"Not just bath water, but yeah. Let's move to a different bed."

Jack could pull out and Tim tiredly followed him to get clean and dry and curl up in one of his spare bedrooms. Everything really felt perfect. He nestled with Jack and their soft blankets and purred with content. Jack stroked his hair and kissed his cheek. "You're amazing, sweetheart. My best double, vault hunter, and cute omega in one? Jackpot. Literally."

Tim smiled. "Glad you think so." Jack opened his mouth to say something but closed it awkwardly. Tim narrowed his eyes. "What is it?"

"Wellll, I'm in a bit of an embarrassing position." Jack sighed. "Like. Really bad. Just a yikes all around."

"Come on, what is it?" Tim grinned and Jack shifted uncomfortably.

"Thing is- well your records got destroyed and all that so like- okay kiddo." Jack took a deep breath. 

"I have literally no idea what your name is."

Tim was horrified. He stared at Jack and wondered how often he slept with people whose names he didn't even know. "Well I'd love to tell you, but there's a fucking bomb in my face." 

"No there isn't. Autohn just said that to scare you. I'm- I'm really sorry." Jack actually seemed remorseful. "It was paranoid to have all your records destroyed. My doubles now just have digistructed disguises. I'm sorry. I must seem like a jerk. I DON'T usually just take people home without knowing a name."

"Listen, I'm actually glad you care about that. Even if it's too late." Tim's anger faded and he sighed. "My real name just never came up."

"I know how shitty people at work made you feel. I don't want to contribute to your log of terrible things alphas have done to you, but it kinda feels like I am." 

Wow. Post sex Jack was cuddly and nice. And apologetic. Tim scented Jack and inhaled his musky alpha scent, pleased with the comfort it gave him. "It's alright."

"Maybe I could get you a collar. Fanciest pure gold collar I can buy. Just to display your name."

"Hmmm. Silver. Club had gold, even though it wasn't real gold, I want silver."

Jack pecked Tim's lips. "Done."

"My name is Timothy." It had been so long since Tim was allowed to say his own name. "But I'm okay with Tim."

"Awwwww. Timothy."

Just hearing Jack say his name sent tingles up his spine. Jack kissed him and held him tighter. "Timothy, my precious omega. I'm gonna make it up to you, okay?"

"Yes. Yes it's very okay." Tim winked. "You know, pet play and bondage are pretty great. Just saying."

"Tell you what. I'll pay you a bit extra, so you show up here in the sexiest outfit possible next time we get together, and I'll give you your collar and make sure my handcuffs are all working." 

Tim kissed Jack again, determined to make out until he couldn't stay awake. "Hell yes."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of fun with this :D

Tim didn't often look forward to sex with clients. But damn, he was determined to have a fantastic evening with Jack. 

He checked his bank account and was pleased to see a generous amount deposited from Jack himself. Definitely enough to get something nice for their night together and lots left over to make Tim feel like a spoiled sugar baby.

It took a week for Jack to get his schedule clear, and Tim wanted it to be worth the wait. 

"Kinda complicated to get in quality time with my favorite omega when you're my go-to double," complained Jack over his ECHO.

"Well, tonight will be lots of fun. I promise." Tim laid his outfit out on Jack's bed and grinned as he unbuttoned his shirt. "I'm getting undressed so I can slip into something much more revealing."

Jack wolf whistled. "Care to narrate?" 

"Nope. Hurry home, handsome." Tim hung up on Jack and stripped, kicking his clothes to the side.

Showtime.

Jack entered his key code into his home and stepped in, nostrils flaring at Tim's omega scent. He shrugged his jacket off and undid his pistol holster, swaggering into the bedroom to meet Tim.

"Woah."

Tim grinned at him, lounging on the bed on his side with his legs on display. He had sheer black thigh highs with silver bows and long gloves to match, as well as tight panties and a silver zippered corset. Jack's eyes started at the bottom and worked their way up to the cat ears on Tim's head, also black and silver. The ears twitched as he looked at them and he realized they were electronic. "Like what you see?"

"I sure do." Jack eyed Tim's feet and brushed his fingertips against the bottom of his foot, smirking at Tim's twitch. The tights and gloves had a paw print on the bottom of each hand and foot. Tim was committed. "You're such a cute kitten, aren't you?"

"You still have one more thing to notice." Tim picked up a riding crop from the bed and elegantly handed it to Jack.

"Adventurous." Jack was impressed. "Who's getting whipped? You or me?"

Tim smiled coyly and got on his hands and knees and kissed Jack on the cheek. He leaned close to his ear and whispered, "Don't pets need training?" 

Jack was already getting hard from barely even doing anything. He pet Tim's hair and scratched behind his cat ears, pleased when Tim literally purred. "You're such a sweet, good kitty. It'll be hard to whip such a cute thing as you, but you need it, don't you baby?"

"Yes. I want to be a perfect kitten for you." Tim nuzzled Jack's neck and Jack realized Tim liked praise.

"Good boy," he cooed. Tim's face warmed up and Jack scratched under his chin, thoroughly enjoying how much Tim liked being a pet. "Ah, but I'm not done spoiling you yet, princess. I have your present." 

Tim's cat ears literally perked up and Jack grinned as he reached into his pocket and held up a black velvet collar. It was trimmed with silver beads and said Tim on the front in cursive metal lettering. "It's pretty."

Jack fastened it around Tim's neck and kissed his forehead. "Mine." Tim inhaled deeply and warmth spread through his chest at the release of possessive alpha scent, like Jack would growl and bite anyone who dare came near Tim.

Tim had had a lot of sex. He'd done weird role plays with doms and even a few subs who wanted to pay for a night (with adventures such as "oh my god you be Handsome Jack and I'll be the skanky vault Hunter you capture" and "I want you to be Jack but a school girl" and last but not least "you be my pizza boy but you're in a bikini and penis chastity, must bring real pizza"). The last one Tim made the client reimburse for pizza, even though he also ate it.

This? This felt special. Jack actually knew Tim. Jack wasn't just a lay. He showed real investment in Tim and wanted him exclusively. 

Tim genuinely felt good with Jack, even if he did finish too fast. 

"Yours," Tim agreed. He put his arms around Jack's neck and kissed him, soft and gentle. Jack licked into Tim's mouth and hugged him closer, hand firmly on his ass. Neither rushed, just enjoying the closeness and wet lips and tongues sliding against each other, sometimes pausing for a breath and then leaning right back in. 

Jack was the one to stop kissing first. "Before we do this, I have to ask. You ever been spanked and whipped before? I'm not gonna do something you don't like or haven't tried."

"Yeah." Tim laughed. "Someone had a fantasy of paddling you in a schoolgirl outfit. Felt great, except for the actual sex."

"Wh- WHO WAS THAT?!"

Tim pressed a finger to his lips with a smirk and slowly dragged it down as he whispered, "Shhhhh. Confidentiality."

"It was Nakamaja, wasn't it? Maybe someone from research? C'mon!" exclaimed Jack. 

"Well, the class you fictionally failed was math."

"An accountant!" Jack abruptly turned towards the door and Tim whined and pulled him back. "Right. Sorry, sweetheart. You're gonna be amazing." 

Tim mouthed at Jack's neck, knowing from the twitches and how he let Tim have access that Jack loved it. "Ready when you are."

"If you need to stop I will, okay?" Jack caressed Tim's cheek and angled his head up to look at Tim. "I want a nice, long scene. There's gonna be time for you to just be a pet. I want you fully relaxed and submissive."

Tim nodded. It sounded perfect. "I know I'm a kitten, but can I still talk in the scene? It bothers me when that's not allowed." Tim's eyes sparkled. "Unless you gag me." 

"Yes. I'll think about gagging you, but my voice is so hot," teased Jack. "Anything you don't like? Bondage, spanking, oral, blah blah?"

Tim rolled his eyes. Jack acted like he was some sort of virgin. Jack hadn't had to order pizza in a cock cage. "Don't piss on me and we're good."

Jack examined the crop in his hands, flexing it and looking at the silver and black braiding down the length. "Ready to start?"

Tim stood up, eager and ready for an evening with Jack. "Yes."

Something shifted in Jack's demeanor. He stood up taller and rolled his shoulders, breathing deeply. Jack unbuttoned the first button on his shirt and nonchalantly walked out of the room. Tim started to follow and Jack stopped and gave him a pointed look. "Don't cats walk on four legs?"

Tim was quick to obey but smiled at Jack, content with an alpha ordering him around. Jack nodded approvingly and patted his head. "Good boy." 

Praise made Tim's chest swell pleasantly. He crawled behind Jack to the living room. With a lazy stretch, Jack settled down on the couch in front of his laptop. He picked up his glasses from next to the computer and leaned back. Tim waited on the floor and whined, wanting attention. "You want up here with me?"

"Please."

Jack moved his laptop to an end table where he could comfortably reach it so his lap was clear for Tim. He smirked and patted the cushion next to him. "Here, kitty!"

Tim wasted no time in curling up on the couch with Jack. He laid his head on Jack's thighs and felt utterly peaceful. Jack absently pet Tim's hair, just fingertips against his scalp.

He understood now why Jack planned for him to have time to be calm and submissive. Tim's head was blissfully clear and light as he let Jack play with his hair. Despite his outfit, Tim wasn't thinking about sex at all. Jack would be able to get him worked up as he liked, taking however long he wanted. His nose was touching Jack's thigh and his heavy scent of safety and strength made Tim purr happily.

Who cares if he was a warrior and vault hunter. Tim needed to be a human too. 

He drowsed on Jack's lap for awhile, but eventually Tim was done being dormant. He rolled on his back feeling refreshed and playful, grinning up at Jack as he pawed at his shirt.

"Hello there." Jack was different in the house than outside. The glasses, the messy hair, the opened buttons on his shirt. Tim reached up higher and swatted at Jack's glasses, earning him a caught hand and a growl. "You know better, pet."

Tim apologetically nuzzled Jack's stomach. "I wanna play."

"Not with my glasses."

Tim leaned his head back and held his arms slightly up like a cat on its back, exposing his stomach. "You want to give me a tummy rub?"

"Are you going to claw my arm?" asked Jack with a raised eyebrow. 

Tim laid his arms back down and shook his head. "I won't. Promise."

Jack abandoned his laptop to touch Tim. He dragged his fingers down his collarbone and laid a hand on his shoulder as he explored him. "You're cute." Jack idly traced the patterns on the corset. "And this is hot, but like most hot pieces of clothing, it's gotta come off." He slowly pulled the zipper down, eyes taking his skin. Jack rubbed Tim's abdomen with both hands, lightly massaging him. "That feel good, sweetheart?"

Tim purred loudly. Jacks warm hands on his chest soothed any anxiety he might've had left. "It's wonderful having you spoil me." Tim closed his eyes and went completely limp. Jack grazed his thumbs over Tim's nipples and played with them as Tim hummed with approval. 

"Tell me who wanted to paddle my schoolgirl ass."

"AAAHAHAHAAAHAHAAAA!" roared Tim, so startled he couldn't help laughing loud. His stomach hurt with the spasms rocking through him and he was relieved to feel Jack chuckle above him. "Confidentiality!"

"Should that be a safeword?" teased Jack. 

Tim giggled and euphoria coursed through him. Jack was genuinely amused and he pet Tim's hair, soothing him again. He'd never had time with anyone that felt so casual and so good. "You knoooooow I can't tell you."

"Okay." Jack gently pressed his thumb against Tim's lips, breathing slightly harder with anticipation. "Use your mouth on something better, then."

Tim sucked Jack's thumb into his mouth and licked. He swirled his tongue over the tip and lovingly kissed it when he let go, only to suck on it again. Jack pushed two fingers in instead of his thumb and shifted his body with interest. "You look good, pumpkin." Jack fingered Tim's mouth and slid his other hand down Tim's abdomen, palming and rubbing the front of his panties. "Yeah? Wanna get nice and hard for me?"

Tim pressed his hips up into Jack's hand and whined. Jack slipped his hand inside Tim's underwear and gripped him, stroking him nice and slow. "That's it baby," cooed Jack as Tim squirmed with arousal, cheeks pink. Tim grew harder in Jack's hand and Tim rocked his hips up in earnest only to make a noise of protest when Jack let go entirely.

"No no please I can be good!"

Jack smirked at Tim as he fussed, trying to get Jack to touch him again. "You're going to be very good for me. On your knees."

Tim really couldn't complain. It would prolong their session, make him really earn his orgasm. "Yes, handsome." He awkwardly rolled off the couch and appreciated that Jack tossed a pillow on the floor for him. Tim scooted close and rested his knees on the cushion, about to begin.

"Now wait a minute." Tim glared at being interrupted. "How do I know you won't touch yourself?"

"I'll be good."

"Or I could guarantee it." Jack dangled a pair of handcuffs out from his pocket. "Hands behind your back."

Tim licked his lips and obeyed. "Yes, sir." In all honesty, Tim said sir more respectfully to Jack on the floor in a skimpy cat outfit than he ever did on duty as a body double. 

"Fuck." Jack leaned close to him to reach behind and snap the metal around his wrists. They had a decently long chain connecting them and Tim was grateful for a few inches of movement so he didn't cramp up. "There, good kitty." Jack scratched Tim's ears as he unzipped his pants and untucked himself, messily stroking right in front of Tim's face. 

Tim stuck his tongue out and lapped at the tip, proud when Jack groaned and jolted in his seat. The tip was easy to get in and Tim was attentive, firmly licking the underside of the head and trying to get even more of Jack inside. His bound hands clenched into fists as arousal sparked through him. Tim loved the submission, the taste and scent of his alpha, the feeling of being used, and how even as pleasure blossomed through his nerves he couldn't do a thing about his body except focus on Jack. 

Jack cupped Tim's cheek and guided Tim's head as he got used to more and more of his length, moving in and out. Tim directed his eyes up at Jack and Jack let out a cracked groan. "Fuck, kitten." Jack put his other hand on the back of Tim's neck, drawing his dick in and out in earnest. Vibrations from Tim moaning traveled up Jack's shaft and he thrust a little harder, trying to breach Tim's throat. 

He'd taken knots orally before. Tim slacked his jaw and only let air in through his nose. He finally swallowed around Jack's head and Jack shivered and gasped, actually closing his eyes as his knot started swelling in Tim's mouth. 

Tim had a chance to pull off easily but he stayed, determined to let Jack knot him. Saliva dripped down Tim's face and he groaned as Jack started to cum, pumping his release down Tim's throat. 

"Good- oh god," breathed Jack. The knot was firmly lodged in Tim's mouth and all he could do was wait. Jack caught some of Tim's drool with his finger and sighed deeply. "You're a very, very good boy." Jack played with Tim's hair again and leaned back into the couch, using his other hand to work on his computer. Pleased alpha scent permeated every bit of Tim's nose and he purred with pride. 

Tim's own cock strained against his silky underwear and he whined. Jack didn't do anything but pet him, feigning disinterest. He typed for in silence as his knot deflated but turned his attention back to Tim as it was ready to come out. "You've earned a reward, sweetheart." 

He opened wide and let go of Jack's softened cock, a trail of spit and semen connecting them. Tim licked his lips. "I want your reward, sir."

Jack stared at Tim and didn't even reply at first. Tim blinked. "Jack?"

"Sorry, that was the hottest thing I've seen in my life." Jack's forehead was shining with sweat and he was a little dazed. The doorbell dinged softly and Jack grinned. "Ah, your reward is here."

"W-what?" Tim lit up as Jack pecked his forehead and ran to the door, zipping his pants up before answering. Jack hadn't been working all that time. He ordered something for Tim. Tim told himself it was going to be a treat and tried to fight pizza boy flashbacks.

Jack came swaggering back in with the most self satisfied expression Tim had ever seen, which was saying something. "It's perfect, pumpkin. You're gonna love it." He sat down exactly where he'd been before and held a small box in his hands. Jack patted his lap. "C'mere, baby. On your stomach."

"Yes sir!" Tim could've sworn he leaked precum onto his panties. He hurriedly stood with his hands still cuffed and tried to lay down, grateful for Jack's broad hands helping him get into position. 

"You're a perfect pet for me, Timmy," cooed Jack. "I want you to have this, but I need you to not climax yet. Can you do that for me?"

Tim bit his lip. He was so hard and so aroused and curious about what was in the box he couldn't make a promise. "I want to be good, but I'm too close." He hoped it wasn't a mood killer, but Jack was ready.

"I can wait." Jack rubbed Tim's back like he was a cat and Tim reluctantly calmed down. He was still excited, but his body cooled off, reducing to a low level of arousal.

"I'm ready." Tim frowned. He felt guilty about making Jack wait. Stopping their scene. "I'm sorry."

"Shhhhhh. What I got you is worth it. You're doing so good," soothed Jack. "I'm so proud of you for waiting. It'll make the rest of our time so much better." Jack hooked his fingers in Tim's panties and pulled them all the way down, letting Tim kick them off. "No peeking."

Tim was definitely interested again. He stayed still as Jack ripped open the box, casting aside tape and cardboard. He bit his lip and he HAD to look. He tried to be sneaky about quickly glancing behind, but he didn't try that hard.

He really wanted Jack to use that riding crop.

"Ah! Bad kitty!" Tim didn't even see what Jack was holding. Jack spanked him sharply and Tim panted at the arm of the couch he was facing. "Stay still."

"Okay." Tim hoped Jack would use his reward on him soon, and he keened in pleasure when he finally did.

A cold, smooth metal plug sank into his hole with no warning, using only his arousal and slickness. Tim cried out and his body seized as the full toy breached him, almost as big as Jack's knot at its thickest. Tim clenched around it and moaned, toes curling as he processed it. He blinked when something seemed off, and his face flushed bright red as he felt fluff against his legs.

"It's a tail."

"For my kitten." Jack played with the tail and let it fall back down on Tim. "Now you're complete."

"Thank you." Tim grinned and playfully wiggled his butt. "Is it cute?"

"Of course it is. Matches your ears." 

Tim decided he very much liked getting presents inside of scenes. "It's purrr-fect!"

Jack groaned. He groped Tim's cheeks and patted them, hinting at what he was about to do. "I was going to spank you for trying to spoil your surprise, but now I have to do this because of your pun."

"Spank me, daddy." 

"I can't tell if you're joking when you call me that." Jack swatted Tim's skin, pleased at the loud sound. He slapped him slightly harder and Tim laid his head down, mentally bracing for the rest of the spanking. "But daddy is very happy to punish you, baby."

The plug shifted with every spank, making it all the better for Tim. He closed his eyes and occasionally made noises as Jack held his hip and gave him slap after slap. His flesh grew pink as Jack kept smacking him firmly with the palm of his hand, only stopping to rub his buttocks when Tim was squirming too much. "You good, kitten?"

"Hmm-hmm." Jack spanked him more, keeping watch on how much pain he inflicted versus how aroused his omega was. Tim wasn't kidding about wanting some pain play. He stopped with a particularly hard slap to both cheeks. "Alright, you've been good."

The handcuffs clicked open and Tim stretched his arms and hands, thankful to be free. Tim winced as he straddled Jack's lap, grinning at him. "I really like what you got going here. The glasses, the slightly unbuttoned dress shirt, the messy hair-" Tim pecked Jack's lips and played with the clasps on his waistcoat. "You're so pretentiously disheveled."

"Glad my kitty approves." Jack sank back into the couch, lazy and relaxed with the riding crop inches from his fingers. "Why don't you get these off me?"

"What, you forget how buttons work?"

It had the exact effect Tim wanted. Jack grabbed the whip and flicked his wrist, smacking Tim's sore skin. "Brat."

"I like that."

"And I'll have plenty more time in the bedroom to whip your ass as long as you can give me some lap entertainment." 

Tim kissed Jack and slowly undid his buttons, spreading the shirt and waistcoat open. He growled at the soft yellow material of Jack's sweater and frustratedly grabbed all three layers. "Fucking onion!" He yanked them up and Jack cooperated in letting Tim throw them all off.

"It's called fashion."

"I just want you to fuck me. Why won't you fuck me?!"

Jack laughed at Tim's outburst. Tim started humping down on Jack's jeans and Jack whipped him again. "Okay, princess. Let's go." Tim whined and got up and waited for Jack, forgetting their role play for a minute. Jack snapped the whip against Tim again and he jumped with a squeak. "Kitties walk on their paws. All part of training you, pet."

Tim crawled as fast as possible to the bedroom, hard yet again and just wanting more and more. The plug rubbed sensitive spots inside of him and Tim hmmmed at the pleasure. He licked his lips as he stayed by the bed and looked up at Jack. "I'll be good now."

"Really?" Jack casually tapped the end of the crop against his hand. "You still up for more punishment?"

"Yes."

"Hands and knees on the bed. Now."

Tim held back a moan. God he liked Jack giving orders in scene. He got into position and Jack dragged the tip of the crop against his flushed buttocks. "Yessssss," breathed Tim.

Jack struck him and Tim groaned but stayed, imagining pink and red and even bruises forming later. He swung again and again, snapping against Tim's sore flesh and finally getting him to cry out at every spank. Jack set the crop down and gently tugged Tim's tail. "We'll have this in longer next time."

Tim moaned. He closed his eyes as the large plug slid out. Jack replaced it with his fingers, probing and stretching and keeping Tim on edge. Just when Tim was rocking back and getting into a rhythm Jack tugged them out. 

He didn't have time to complain, though. Bright, heated pain spread across his butt as Jack whipped him again. Tim got more and more vocal, toes curling at the mix of pure sexual pleasure and pain. "Jack PLEASE!"

"Fuck. Yes. Yes yes okay." Jack threw his pants off and got behind Tim, hands on his hips. "You've waited long enough." He penetrated Tim with a quick thrust and Tim howled. "That's it baby. Scream on daddy's cock."

Tim bucked and fell on his face, only being held up by his hips. He shook and cried out and tangled his fingers in Jack's sheets. He breathed raggedly and he gushed slick as Jack's knot started to fill him up. "YES YES JACK PLEASE-"

"Good boy, fuck you're just- fuck-" Jack rammed into Tim and pushed him harder into the mattress like he was determined to break the bed. Rough, quick, and messy.

Just how Tim needed it.

Tim came and moaned shamelessly. Pleasure shot through him as cum pushed itself out of his tip, dripping on Jack's bedding. Satisfaction throbbed through him almost instantly and he went limp as Jack's knot finally caught inside of him.

"Oh. My. God," panted Tim. 

Jack helped Tim lay on his side. He curled up with him and kissed his neck, arms hugging Tim close as he knotted him. "Perfect," murmured Jack. "Perfect, Timothy."

Tim closed his eyes and wanted to do nothing at all for the rest of time. His muscles ached and he was so pleasantly tired he was happy to lie in Jack's arms. Jack scented him and soothingly rubbed his stomach, nuzzling at him. "Didn't know alphas could be cute."

"This is the most alpha thing of all," said Jack. "Cuddling my omega after sex, comforting and soothing them, making sure they're okay. You're okay, by the way? You hungry?"

"Don't wanna move." 

Jack held Tim's hand and drank in more of Tim's blissed out hormones. "That's what delivery is for. You can have anything you like, cause they'll give me literally anything I ask for. I order something tonight, and tomorrow morning I'll cook you breakfast." 

Tim smiled and held Jack's hand. "No one's ever cared about me like that. Ever."

"Pizza sound good? Can't go wrong with pizza." 

Tim giggled and it brought life back into his body, like energy of a second wind at a gym. "Can I tell you a pizza boy story?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda new territory for me in some ways I just wanted to have fun :3 will be continued!


End file.
